


A Linzin Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [28]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen, referenced extracurricular use of metalbending cables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
<p>Korra still has to learn that some questions are best left unasked of Lin Beifong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Linzin Fanfic

            “So," Korra asked, "Did you ever extracurricularly use those cables on Tenzin?”

            She found herself very quickly ducking a blow from Lin.


End file.
